CVC 3: Wrath of Mobilio
CVC 3: Wrath of Mobilio 'is the fourth series of Chapter VI and the third installment of CVC series. Trivia & Discussions * First appearance of Mobilio. * First appearance of Legend. * First and the last appearance of BR-V. * First appearance of HR-V. * This series features various Honda vehicles. * The poster features City (left), Mobilio (right) and Legend (bottom) in an Ionizing radiation symbol. * Jazz finally added in Also Starring. * This is the first series of Chapter VI to not have Ser Vanz in a released poster and also in the story. * It is confirmed that Legend is a Doomsdeath member. * The ''V' in''' CVC''' wasn't applied in this series. Plot Synopsis City, Civic & Vios are seen running towards to Honda Intl. Base. When they reach the gate City saw a carved M in every tree wherein he was doubting that Mobilio is really desperate what he wants for. At the gate, Accord asks them why they are here. City tells that there is something wrong to Mobilio after Legend proclaimed as a new Head of Honda. Accord wonders that why Mobilio will do that against the Head of Honda. Civic had enough to explain about Mobilio so he forced Accord to let them in. However, Accord unallowed Vios to pass because he is not a Honda. "Rules are rules, Only a Honda member is allowed to enter." ''Accord says to them. Vios decided to stay until they come back. City apologizes and pledged that they will come back as soon as they can. City & Civic goes in and finds where Mobilio at. In the CTC, CR-V saw trying to walk without his crutch but he fails and fell to the ground. Ms. Shasha saw him and helps to get back on his feet. CR-V asks why is she here and what is the reason why she helps him. Ms. Shasha says that he needs to recover immediately because she knows he is a tough guy and because of his injuries he is nothing so she is here to bring the tough guy back. CR-V thinks that he was being motivated so he try and try to walk until he made it. He practices his hammer once again along with Ms. Shasha. However, CR-V doesn't want to fight with girls but Ms. Shasha has a point so he has no choice to face her with or without exceptions. Back in the Honda Intl. Base, Civic thinks that they need to ask Legend first before they find Mobilio to inform him that he need to be careful against him. City agrees and they head through the headquarters to meet him. At the HondaHQ, City asked the guards on where he would find the Head of Honda. BR-V & HR-V reveal themselves and asked why they seek Legend before they served them to him. Until City & Civic meets Legend at his office. Legend welcomed them and asks what are they want for. City asks where can he find Mobilio because they need to stop his bad intentions. "''He was working there in our power plant also called as the backup electric power ". ''Legend says while pointing the nuclear power plant to inform City and asks what Mobilio was doing for. '' '' City narrated that the time when he was proclaimed as a new Head of Honda, Mobilio was doing strange action against him and they realized that Mobilio thinks that he doesn't deserve that position. Legend thinks that he was being threatened by Mobilio. "''Threatening a Head of Honda is violating a rule so he needs to a punishment with this. No exceptions". ''Legend tells to City about Mobilio's violation. He favors to proved that Mobilio was threatening him. City & Civic agrees and he can assume with that. Both of them leave after the meeting to go to Mobilio's nuclear power plant. While walking, Civic realizes the punishment will Mobilio suffered if they prove that he was threatening Legend. City thinks that Mobilio might be murdered by someone else. When they reach the power plant, they saw a lot of M marks vandalized on the wall. They tried to call Mobilio through the gate but no one response so they decided to enter inside the nuclear power plant. Back in HondaHQ, Legend prepared his guards as they will go to Mobilio's power plant. At the nuclear power plant, Mobilio appears behind them and asks what are they doing here. City warns him to stop his evil plan against Legend. Mobilio reminds them that Legend does not deserve to be the Head of Honda and an untrustworthy person that he met. City asks on how can he say that to Legend. Mobilio tells that he can ask Civic who is he. Civic says that Legend is a good guy before but when he come along with City, He doesn't know what is going on to him now. Until Legend arrives to find out what has happened to them. Legends ask him one more time if he was threatening his life after he proclaimed as Head of Honda. "''Yes, I'm threatening you". ''Mobilio says to Legend before he mounts his grenade launcher and shoots to him. As an enrages Legend shouts, "CALL IN AN AIRSTRIKE AND ''ARREST HIM!" ''Legends guards, BR-V attacked Mobilio while HR-V calls for an airstrike to demolish the power plant. Mobilio throws a smoke grenade in each corner before he got rammed by BR-V. Civic tries to get away from the smoke to help Legend and City assists BR-V to fight against Mobilio. Mobilio continues to release his wrath against them wherein he accidentally shoots the toxic waste barrel causing a wide explosion but luckily City absorbs all the toxic waste saving the others from radiation. City blows a toxic acid to Mobilio but Mobilio throws his grenade launcher to save himself away from radiation. Until the aircraft heard in the distance. Legend punches Civic to betrayed him. Civic tries to fight back by using his ultimate "The CVC Slash" but Legend escapes quickly. Legend's guards destroy the gate before they leave. Mobilio says to City that he already warned them before but they don't listen. A massive explosion occurred when the aircraft attacks. The nuclear power plant starts to fall apart and some corner was exploding one by one. Mobilio escorts them to fire exit. He says that they need to be careful to the steam pipes around but suddenly the wall collapses causing the steam pipes to break wherein City got caught and he starts to scream in pain as the steam scalds his whole body. Civic tries to save City but Mobilio prevents him because City was blocking the steam. "''Go now, I had no choice." ''City says to Civic before they escape. Civic mourns as he saw City scalding to death just to save them. Mobilio & Civic finally escapes out of the nuclear power plant. The fire trucks & police arrived. As Legend says before, Mobilio arrested leaving Civic alone. Civic tries to ask why they are all doing this but no one notices him. A fireman came up to Civic and reported that they fail to found City's corpse. Civic mourns and blame himself until he decided to talk to his brother about this. He rushed to Legend's office and shouts "''I want to talk to the Head of Honda" Civic says to the Legend's guards but when BR-V disallows him he brutally slashes his throat causing his death. HR-V mounts his rifle to Civic but Legend commands him to put it down. Civic warns him that he will pay for all of this. Legend informs him that he was facing his own brother. "''My brother betrayed me". ''Civic says to Legend responding about facing his own brother. Legend tells him that he was working with the Doomsdeath. He shows the Navara's curse mark and tells that his power is limitless. Civic shocked and asks why he was doing this. He tries to convince Legend to stop this but Legend tells him that he has no right to do that. Legend commands HR-V to arrest Civic but Civic quickly escape through the windows. HR-V asks why does he say that to Civic. Legend says that he was being true to himself. Civic saw running away from the law until he reaches the gate. Vios ask why does the police arresting him. Civic tells that there is no time to explain. They both run away to the Honda Intl. Base. The police surround Accord and arrest him out of nowhere. When Civic & Vios back safely in the CTC, Jazz saw waiting for them. Vios ask once again what is going on. "''City sacrifices himself to save us and the reason why the police are chasing me it's because of Legend, He was a Doomsdeath". ''City sadly says to Vios about City's death and the reason why he was running against the law. Vios mourns after he heard that City is gone. Civic tells that he tries to save him but they will all die if he does. "''They will all pay for this". ''Vios says to them and preparing for their payback soon. Deaths * BR-V (Throat slit by Civic)